One Night! Just the one!
by ArtemisSnowC
Summary: Caitlin settles down for a movie night. Super mild language. One-shot.


**Author's Note: Just a random one shot. I recommend having knowledge of the Thor:** **Ragnarok movie.** **Big thank you to** fandom_writer **for basically being a beta on this one! Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

 **One Night! Just the one!**

Caitlin smiled as she grabbed the bag of popcorn out of the microwave. It had been one hectic week. First Cicada killed three other metas, then Cisco's powers got to the point where anything he touched started a vibe which in turn started seizures, then Wally showed up vibrating out of control. It had taken Caitlin all night to figure out how to stop Wally from phasing through everything, that was Tuesday night. Wednesday and Thursday were consumed by research on how to help Cisco. Early Friday morning, she'd been able to figure out how to get the metal out of his palms for good. By Friday afternoon Cisco was in full control of his powers again with no added pain or seizures. He had promptly started breaching everywhere, grinning like a little kid at a candy store. All in all, a productive week for her but, Caitlin was exhausted and had promised Frost a movie night. Frankly, they both needed a break.

As she poured the buttery popcorn into a bowl she grabbed Harry's mental activity dampener off the counter and secured it on her forehead.

Almost immediately Frost spoke in her mind, " _Hey Caity-Oooo, popcorn."_

Caitlin laughed, "Hi to you too Frost. And yes, popcorn. It's finally Friday night. Which movie do you want to watch first?"

" _Aww thanks Caity, so kind, letting little old me chose the first movie. Hmm, how about...Thor:Ragnarok?"_

"How do you even know about that movie?" the bioengineer asked as she walked over to the couch.

" _It's not like I died, you know? I could still see and hear everything you did."_

"So, you've seen it already. Why see it again?"

" _...because, it's amazing and funny and the characters..."_

Caitlin narrowed her eyes as sat down, setting the popcorn in her lap, "You like Hela don't you?"

 _"..."_

"Ha! I knew it!"

" _What's not to like?" Frost asked defensively. "She's Cate Blanchett, plus her powers are_ _ **amazing**_ _."_

"True, true," Caitlin conceded. "Alright, Ragnarok it is." She pulled up the movie on Netflix and hit play, wrapping a blanket around her shoulders.

" _I love the intro! 'Surtur, son of…a bitch you're still alive!' Hahaha! We have got to use that in a fight!"_

Caitlin rolled her eyes, "Okay."

" _And now he beats the crap out of them...you think we'll ever fight a dragon?"_

"I hope not."

" _Whhhyyyyy?" Frost whined. "Come on Caity, it could be fun."_

"You make it sound like a dragon is going to show up any second now. Besides that's fictional."

" _Well, you never know. You did decide to live in the strangest city on the planet," the icy one deadpanned. "The last time we went to see mother, what did everyone fight?"_

"A hologram," Caitlin murmured, already sensing where this was going.

" _Of?" she drawled._

Cailin sighed, "A monster."

" _Which is?"_

Caitlin groaned, "Fictional."

 _Frost cheered, " Ha! Victory!"_

"Shut up, the movies on," Caitlin pouted.

" _Awww, Caity's mad that I won. Wait! 'No, no. You had one job. Just the one!' That, hands down, is my favorite Loki line."_

"Nerd."

" _Yup," Frost said, popping the p. "I get it from you."_

"I like Doctor Strange," commented Caitlin.

" _You would," grinned Frost. "Annnndddddd here comes Hela! I'm stealing that idea of the swords. We should learn how to actually fight. "_

"Yeah, we should. I call taking the back seat! You can have the sore muscles."

Frost grumbled and Caitlin grinned.

" _Okay, how does the god of thunder get tased? Shouldn't his cells be immune or something, like how we are with the cold?"_

"He-actually yeah. That's exactly it. Aw, Frost, you did science-kind of."

" _I blame you. You influence me."_

"In good ways."

" _And I take care of the bad."_

Both halves mentally grinned at each other. They had missed this, having each other to talk to, and this time they could do it without notes! It was like having a twin.

" _Is Jeff Goldblum even acting or is he just being himself?" Frost laughed._

"You know what?" Caitlin chuckled, "I'm not even sure."

" _Yes! The first big fight!"_

"You just love the fights, don't you."

" _I've been unable to punch anything for months Caity, months. I have issues, I need to vent."_

Caitlin sighed, exasperated, "Of course."

" _Oh. My. God. Is Thor really trying that stupid hand thin-HAHAHAHA HOW DID I FORGET ABOUT THIS PART?! OH MY GOD, FREAKING LOKI'S REACTION!"_

Caitlin was laughing along with Frost, "That was amazing! It never gets old! They was he gets slammed into the ground, then Loki screaming "That's how it feels!' I can't breath."

" _Annnnddd here comes the god of thunder! Lightning and all!"_

"Yes!"

" _Okay, Hulk should be dead by now. Thor is totally winning."_

"Wait for it…"

" _That stupid taser! UGH!"_

"I know, I know. Ugh, Skurge is an idiot."

" _Yeah, he is. Hela is so amazing."_

"Fangirl."

 _Frost gasped dramatically, "Excuse you, I am a fan-GODDESS."_

Caitlin smiled as she rolled her eyes, "Yeah okay."

" _Okay seriously why is Hulk naked? Is this necessary, really?"_

Caitlin scrunched up her nose, "It really, really isn't."

" _You know, the stupid stretchy one said he prefers me over you one time-"_

Caitlin's shoulders slumped, "Yeah, I know. He...mentioned it around christmas once."

" _Hey," Frost said softly, "He's an idiot. Don't pay attention to what he says. Besides," she smirked, "You didn't let me finish. After he said that, I stabbed him in the leg."_

"That's why I had to stitch him up?!" Caitlin laughed, "Normally I wouldn't approve but thank you."

 _Frost waved it off, "No one insults my Caity. Okay, why does almost every 'god' in the movie get taken down by a TASER?"_

Caitlin couldn't stop smiling, thanks to Frost earlier comment about defending her.

" _Caity?"_

"Yeah?"

" _You okay? You're not talking?"_

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just enjoying the spaceship chase."

" _Oh, okay. It is pretty badass. Yes! The final fights!"_

Caitlin smiled, shaking her head.

" _See, THIS is why I love Hela. She_ _ **destroys**_ _Thor, then cuts out his eye! Bad. Ass."_

"Yeah, she is pretty epic, but I know someone cooler."

" _Who?! Hela is the best!"_

"You."

 _Frost blushed, "I-I-What-Caity-Th-Why-"_

"Hahaha, Awww you're all flustered! Did you get it? 'Cooler'?"

 _Frost, still blushing replied, "I-Yes, very clever. Anyway, look the best part!"_

"You says that a lot," Caitlin said as she glanced down at her phone which had just pinged. It was a message from Cisco: SOS Need backup on 5th and Broadway. Big monster. Caitlin sighed, of course, something just had to happen.

" _AAAAAAAAAAAA AA!"_

"Frost."

" _AAAAAAAAAAAA AA!"_

"Frost!"

" _WE COME FROM THE LAND OF ICE AND SNOW!"_

"FROST!"

" _FROM THE MIDNIGHT-What?"_

"We have to go, the team needs us."

" _Oh come on! At the best part! Can't they wait?"_

"No."

Frost groaned.

"I know, I'm annoyed too, but hey, you wanted a fight."

Frost was still grumbling even as she took over from Caitlin. She stalked over to the bedroom as her hair finished it's transition to platinum. " _Fine. Where's the jacket?"_ asked Frost pulling on some pants and boots.

"Um…"

" _Caity? Where's the jacket? The light blue one?"_

"I-uh-"

" _Caity."_

"I kinda, sorta, shrunk it."

Frost froze. " _What?"_

"I washed it and…"

The icy woman groaned, " _Dry clean, you have to dry clean it."_

"Yeah well, it's tiny now. Wear something else."

 _"Like what?"_ growled Frost as she flipped through the closet. She stopped when she saw a familiar long coat. She pulled it out, _"I forgot we had kept this."_

"That'll work," said Caitlin from their mind.

" _Alright, I guess it's throwback night,"_ replied Frost as she put on the long dark blue and silver jacket. She walked over to the balcony, dressed in black jeans, her favorite navy bootie, a black t-shirt, and her long silver and dark blue coat that had their snowflake emblem. She stepped onto the ledge of the balcony getting ready to create an ice slide. " _I just wanted one night of peace. One Night! Just the one!"_ And she leapt off the balcony laughing as Caitlin groaned in their mind. It was good to be back together.


End file.
